Super Saiyan 3?!
く !! サイヤ |Rōmaji title =At'to Odoroku Dai-Henshin!! Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī |Literal title = An Astounding, Great Transformation!! Super Saiyan 3 |Saga = Majin Buu Saga |Airdate = November 9, 1994 |English Airdate = September 26, 2002 |Previous = Race to Capsule Corp. |Next = Buu's Mutiny }} く !! サイヤ |At'to Odoroku Dai-Henshin!! Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī|lit. "An Astounding, Great Transformation!! Super Saiyan 3"}} is the fourteenth episode of the Majin Buu Saga and the two hundred forty-fifth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 9, 1994. Its original American airdate was September 26, 2002. Summary Babidi is uninterested in Goku's claim in that he is about to go beyond a Super Saiyan 2 and he orders Majin Buu to destroy Goku so they can continue to West City. Goku thinks to himself that it is hard to believe Majin Buu could be so powerful by the way he acted, but notes that Vegeta probably thought the same. At The Lookout, everyone is still watching the battle through Babidi's mind projection. Bulma comments that Trunks should be at Capsule Corporation by now, but Piccolo states that he is not there yet. Trunks has stopped in mid-air. Goku wonders why Trunks has stopped and muses that he doesn't want to go beyond the second level if he doesn't have to. Meanwhile, Trunks senses an enormous power and wonders if he should help, but after Goku yells for him to stop goofing off and get the radar, Trunks continues his journey to Capsule Corp. Babidi wonders who Goku was talking to and what he is talking about with the "radar nonsense". Goku replies that it's not his problem and Babidi dismisses it as Goku hallucinating. Goku returns to his normal state, prompting Majin Buu to ask whether or not they are still going to play. Goku reassures him that they will get to it once he has taught them a thing or two about Super Saiyans, though Babidi still seems uninterested. Before powering up, Goku explains that he is currently in his normal state. Then Goku powers up to a Super Saiyan and explains that he is currently a Super Saiyan. After that, he powers up to the next level. Goku explains that his current form is a Super Saiyan who has ascended past a Super Saiyan, dubbing the form "Super Saiyan 2" for the first time. Babidi brushes it off, claiming that Goku just changed his hair and he calls it a useless transformation. Back at the Lookout, Piccolo wonders if Goku has really found way to surpass Super Saiyan 2. Krillin believes that Goku must be bluffing. Then Goku starts screaming as he raises his power level, explaining that this is to go even further beyond. At the Lookout, Piccolo, Goten, and Krillin can sense Goku's power level rising. At the Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai has been watching everything on Earth. He tells Goku to stop, protesting that Goku does this now he will drain away his time he has on Earth. Back at the battlefield, Majin Buu looks at Goku with awe while Babidi appears to be afraid. At the Lookout, everything starts to shake. Piccolo wonders how Goku is generating that much power. Trunks once again stops and comments that Goku is generating more power than before, but wisely continues to Capsule Corp. so he won't get yelled at again. As Goku continues to power up, his immense power is affecting the climate around the world. The wind starts to blow heavily and the Earth is shaking as well. Goku begins to transform; his hair slowly beginning to grow longer. The immense power that he is generating slowly blows Babidi away from him. Back at Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai pleads for Goku to stop. At a nearby city, the glass of office buildings and street signs start breaking. Televisions sets are exploding due to Goku's high energy output. From a mountain area, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu also notice Goku's power. Tien gasps that it feels like the planet is shaking apart and he protests that Goku will destroy the world if he doesn't stop. Back at the site of the World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satan is busy dodging falling weights as the ground shakes. With a mighty scream, Goku lets his power explode as he pushes his energy level to the maximum in a brilliant flash of light. Babidi has to shield his eyes to prevent himself from being blinded by the immense light, but when he uncovers his eyes, he gasps as he sees what Goku is now. Goku is no longer the man he was. His orange gi shimmers with a tremendous aura of power. His hair has grown all the way down to his waist, and his eyebrows are gone. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Goten, Krillin, and Trunks can sense the immense power that Goku was emitting. Babidi is still gasping as he starts to fear Goku. He apologizes for the time it took to reach this level and he introduces his current form: a Super Saiyan 3. While Babidi is still in shock, Buu looks at Goku with amazement. At Kami's Lookout, Master Roshi comments on Super Saiyan 3, while on the Sacred World of the Kai, Gohan, Supreme Kai and Kibito are able to sense Goku's power. Kibito protests that it should be impossible to feel Goku's power from the Other World. Back at the battlefield, Babidi looks on with anger. As Majin Buu smiles, he says that he is not scared, and Goku's long hair makes him look funny. Babidi agrees with Majin Buu and comments that his current form is ridiculous and that Goku is in need of a haircut. However Goku welcomes the challenge. Babidi thinks that this battle is something that the whole planet should see. Thinking to himself, Goku urges Trunks to hurry. Meanwhile, Trunks finally makes it to Capsule Corp. However, his grandma starts asking him if he wants anything to eat. Ignoring her questions, he asks Dr. Brief where the Dragon Radar is kept, but Dr. Brief does not remember where it was last kept at. Back at the battlefield, Goku starts to pummel Majin Buu with ease with Babidi looking on. While Goten comments that no one can beat his dad, Piccolo comments that the chances of Goku stopping Majin Buu by himself is still slim. Back on Earth, people are watching the battle with their minds. At this point, Goku throws Majin Buu into an office building, completely destroying it, but Majin Buu recovers and flies back towards Goku. Majin Buu starts to fire multiple energy blasts at Goku, but Goku simply swats them away. The deflections leave Babidi dodging all of the blasts. Babidi tells Buu to finish off Goku and stop showing off. Majin Buu stretches his arm out and hits Goku in the face, but Goku is unharmed and the exchange just leaves the two combatants smiling at each other. Back on the Grand Kai's Planet, King Kai keeps pleading for Goku to stop or he will use up his remaining time on Earth and he will not be able to teach Goten and Trunks the Fusion Dance. The battle intensifies as Majin Buu and Goku keep matching each other move for move. When they stop, Majin Buu comments that he is having fun, and Goku agrees. However, Babidi barks at Majin Buu to attack. When Majin Buu starts to become agitated, Babidi threatens to seal him away, but Majin Buu tells him to be quiet. While Babidi gripes about not being treated with respect, Goku notices that Trunks has not left Capsule Corp yet and tells him to hurry. However, Babidi notices that Goku is communicating with Trunks. Meanwhile, Trunks and Dr. Brief continue their search for the Dragon Radar. Since Trunks has not left West City yet, Goku continues to stall for time by attacking Majin Buu some more. The episode ends as Goku continues to pummel Majin Buu while Trunks continues looking for the Dragon Radar. Major Events *Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 for the first time on-screen. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan 3) vs. Innocent Buu Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout **West City ***Capsule Corporation **Papaya Island ***World Martial Arts Tournament *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Heaven Objects *Halo *Potara *Z Sword Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Hyperbolic Time Chamber (soundtrack 1)" - After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. *"Frieza Transforms" - When Babidi orders Majin Buu to take Goku down. *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. *"Goku's Spirit Bomb" - When Super Saiyan 3 Goku faces Majin Buu during combat. *"Pre-Buu" - When Majin Buu lands a single punch on Goku. Differences from the manga *In the manga, when Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3, his power is enough to shake the world. In the anime, there are extra shots showing the impact of his power up on the streets as glass shatters and electrical appliances explode. *Trunks running around Capsule Corporation, desperately trying to find the Dragon Radar, is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *When Mrs. Brief is talking to Trunks, she says that there is some vanilla ice cream in the freezer. When she says this, she pronounces it "Freeza", perhaps referencing one of the main villains. *The episode marks the first appearance of the Super Saiyan 3 form. *In the English dub, when Majin Buu is repeating Super Saiyan after Goku, he says "Super Saiya-jin?", the transliteration of Super Saiyan in the original Japanese version. *Trunks breaks the fourth wall at the end of the episode by asking the audience where the Dragon Radar is. *This episode marks the first appearance of Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu in the Buu Saga. Chiaotzu is seen wearing a cape similar to Piccolo's and the one Gohan wore during the Cell Games Saga. *This is the first time that the Super Saiyan 2 form is referred to by its proper name. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 245 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 245 (BDZ) pt-br:O Super Saiyajin 3 fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 245 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Majin Buu Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z